Un Pasado en el Olvido
by Esthelar
Summary: La historia de Lyfia jamás fue contada, solo se sabe que es una huérfana que Hilda acogió, y bajo el cuidado de la familia de Frodi sirvió. Pero ese pasado no relatado antes de volverse huérfana, ni la misma doncella lo puede recordar... por un motivo en especial.


_Esta historia surgió de mis headcanons que fui desarrollando poco a poco mientras interpretaba a Lyfia. Esto decidí subirlo aquí, pero en realidad pertenece originalmente al blog de Lyfia que tengo en Tumblr._

 _Digamos que... últimamente soy un poco fanática del drama y la angustia (el romance no se me da... sorry =/)._

 **Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Los personajes de Lyfia y Frodi pertenecen a Toei Animation.

* * *

 **"Introducción"**

* * *

Lyfia es una doncella que ha servido a Hilda en el Palacio Valhalla por un corto periodo de tiempo. Es fiel a sus propias convicciones y testaruda como ninguna otra mujer en Asgard determinada en cuidar de su hogar y a los que ama.

Pero como todo individuo, Lyfia tiene una historia que nadie conoció en su totalidad. Ella fue una niña alguna vez, ella alguna vez fue reprendida por desobedecer, ella alguna vez fue recibida abiertamente por los brazos de sus padres y fue protegida y mimada por las figuras paternas. Sin embargo, ese mismo pasado quedó parcialmente enterrado y olvidado. El relato que hizo de ella una huérfana que se valía para subsistir sirviendo a los demás.

Una historia cuyos nombres y rostros de los padres junto a sus momentos felices fueron olvidados, prevaleciendo solamente el nombre de ella, su natalicio, y un tesoro con ella, y en las ruinas del hogar devastado por la tragedia y el tiempo prevaleció un viejo retrato familiar en su mismo lugar aun con la nieve cubriendo sus bordes y el tiempo arraigó sobre los bordes y los colores de la imagen.

 _«La familia es un complemento nuestro, complemento mayor que nosotros, anterior a nosotros y que nos sobrevivirá con lo mejor de nosotros»_ –Alphonse de Lamartine (1790-1869)

* * *

 **"Familia Perdida"**

* * *

Lyfia fue la primogénita de un humilde mercante carismático y una dama de clase media alta. La vida que su familia llevaba no era la más estable, siempre estaba presente la incertidumbre de si conseguirían o no su pan de cada día para resistir hasta el alba próximo, considerando el poco dinero y las escasas negociaciones que el señor de la familia lograba realizar. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquellas inestabilidades económicas y el entorno frío y extremo en el que vivían, fueron una familia muy feliz cuyo sustento principal era el amor.

El padre de Lyfia amaba a su mujer y a su hija más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo. Era un hombre fiel a sus convicciones con una fe ciega en su dios Odín –incluso cuando desconocía la voluntad divina–, con una sonrisa siempre era capaz de devolverles las esperanzas a sus amadas de conseguir un futuro mejor; además mimaba mucho a su pequeña llevándola sobre sus hombros cuando salían en familia al pueblo a comprar alimento con el poco dinero que contaban. Lyfia era _"su conejita"_ , _"su princesita"_ , _"su pequeña adorada"_ , _"su Usa-chan"_ ; y su esposa era _"su reina"_ , _"su amada"_ , _"su musa inspiradora"_ , _"su Bunny"_.

La madre de Lyfia provenía de una familia de clase media alta, no se trataba una familia sumamente distinguida de nobles que podía conseguir todo lo que quisieran, pero tampoco vivía en la inestabilidad muy común en una familia promedio en Asgard. La familia de la dama tenía presente la tradición de realizar compromisos arreglados para la unificación de familias que pudieran apoyarse recíprocamente para la supervivencia en tierras duras e implacables. A los 18 años los progenitores planearon unirla en matrimonio con un hombre de su misma clase social –sino es que superior– a quien ella no amaba. Pero al final, decidió dejar atrás su estilo de vida porque encontró el amor verdadero en un humilde mercante, un hombre de clase social mucho más baja… sí, pero ponía el bienestar y el futuro de los que amaba por encima suyo, sin mencionar que fue la forma de ser y el aura de ese mercante lo que conquistó su corazón… él tenía el don natural de iluminar sus días más obscuros en cuestión de segundos. Y de ese amor, de esa unión años después nació Lyfia, la pequeña coneja de nieve. En el primer cumpleaños de su pequeña, le regaló el pequeño pero valioso tesoro de su familia que llevaba traspasándose de generación en generación al primogénito o primogénita de la familia. El prendedor que, hoy en día, la doncella de las nieves luce en sus ropas.

Lyfia en apariencia era el vivo retrato de su pacífica y amorosa madre que siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos y apacibles al volver a casa; pero en cuanto a su personalidad ella era idéntica a su amado padre… _enérgica, alegre, optimista, imprudente, torpe, y testaruda_ ; el mismo hombre que siempre jugaba con ella cuando volvía a casa después de trabajar y le relataba historias fantásticas antes de dormir, principalmente leyendas de Asgard las cuales narraba con mucha originalidad y de manera didáctica, siendo su favorita la de _"El Héroe Frey"_.

En aquellos tiempos, el sueño de la infante Lyfia era crecer y convertirse en una mujer tan hermosa como su madre, pero también portar el carisma y la facilidad de su padre para alegrar los días de las personas amadas que la rodearan.

Pero desgraciadamente, esos días felices llegaron a su fin de la manera más cruel, la tragedia cayó sobre su familia un día después que la pequeña Lyfia cumplió 5 años en el mundo.

Un 10 de diciembre, la familia retornaba a su hogar después de un sorprendente fructuoso viaje de negocios, la felicidad no cabía sobre sus facciones por el logro del señor de la familia que les ayudaría a conseguir mejoras a sus condiciones de vida. Sin embargo, el destino cruel decidió destruirlos a filo de espada, y con ellos la felicidad y las memorias de una niña inocente.

Unos maleantes irrumpieron en su camino con el objetivo de privarlos de todos sus bienes, de lo contrario si se resistían los matarían a todos sin excepción. El jefe de familia no iba a protestar que le embargaran los pocos bienes que tenían, mejor perder los bienes materiales que a su familia. Sin embargo aquellos vándalos no se encontraron satisfechos, deseaban sacarles más dinero y objetos de valor. Divisaron a la pequeña Lyfia atemorizada escondida tras las faldas de su madre, y contemplaron el prendedor que ella tenía adherida a sus ropas. Un magnifico rubí auténtico que valía miles de veces más que cualquier objeto que pudieran extraer de los padres. Uno de ellos desenvainó un puñal para matar a la niña con tal de ahorrarse problemas, pero en el último momento su madre la cubrió con su cuerpo como escudo humano siendo herida de muerte en el pecho derramando su sangre que fluyó en caudal libre por la nieve. La sangre de la amada manchó sus ropas, gotas rojas y pequeñas alcanzaron a tocar la joya y su rostro.

Ese fue el nacimiento de la primera herida en el corazón de Lyfia; quiso llorar desesperada, pero su madre quien todavía seguía con vida con sus últimas energías se aferró al brazo del maleante que hizo el papel de su verdugo, y con su última resistencia vociferó a su pequeña que huyera lejos y viviera, porque _"el deber de los padres es el proteger a sus hijos, incluso apostando sus propias vidas arriesgándose a perder…"_ , porque ya no podrían protegerla de ahora en adelante ni velar cada uno de sus pasos. La niña derramando lágrimas con libertad huyó dolida y aterrorizada a esconderse al bosque dentro de una pequeña madriguera de conejos… y tras una fuerte corazonada temió por el destino de tanto padre como madre.

Transcurrieron varias horas, el silencio reinó en el ambiente y la pequeña Lyfia se salió de su escondite, temerosa y con el corazón en la mano caminó por la nieve siendo seguida por pequeños conejos de la madriguera hasta donde se suponía encontraría a sus padres. _"Estoy soñando"_ se repitió muchas veces _"¡Esto es una horrible pesadilla!"_ se gritó muchísimas veces cuando sus ojos toparon con la cruel realidad. Su madre yacía inerte sobre nieve enrojecida sin vida, y a un par de metros divisó a su padre, quien también tuvo el mismo destino trágico a filo de espada y nieve roja. Sus padres estaban muerto. Jamás volverían los tres a casa, jamás volvería a recibir los cándidos abrazos de su madre ni escuchar sus lullaby's antes de dormir, y tampoco volvería a ser llevada sobre los hombros de su padre, escuchar sus risas escandalosas en casa ni sus historias fantásticas antes de acostarse a dormir.

Los lamentos en el hielo de una niña pequeña que derramaba lágrimas sin cesar se hicieron escuchar. Los pequeños conejos no la dejaron sola en todo ese tiempo. Su mente estaba bloqueada por su estado de shock, no fue consciente que unas personas que pasaban por ahí se acercaron para encontrarse con la horrible escena y saber el motivo para que ellos perecieran. No pudieron hacer mucho por la criatura excepto sepultar a sus padres, escribieron sus nombres sobre las rocas que marcarían la existencia de unas tumbas en el hielo que tenían por epitafio _"Aquí descansan los adorados padres de una niña pequeña que sus vidas sacrificaron para protegerla"_. Tumbas cuya existencia poco después acabaron olvidadas por la hija adorada.

Después de eso, Lyfia deambuló sin rumbo alguno siendo vigilada por los pequeños conejos. Momentos atrás recordó decir los nombres de sus padres a unas personas para que los enterraran, y ahora… ya no recordaba los nombres que sus labios anunciaron. Es más… ya no recordaba siquiera lo que había sucedido y desconocía el motivo por el que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre que no era suya. Hasta que sucumbió al cansancio físico y mental, entregándose a la inconsciencia… y al despertar se encontró dentro de un orfanato.

 _«La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo»_

Pero Lyfia había olvidado a sus padres, así que ellos también habían muerto en el recuerdo imposibilitando el ser inmortalizados en sus memorias.

* * *

 **"New Home"**

* * *

Trescientos sesenta y un días después de perder a su familia junto a sus memorias, Lyfia en su desesperación causada por la horrible soledad, huyó del orfanato tentando a su suerte y a la muerte que asechaba. La soledad constante y el permanecer inerte en aquel lugar sin esperanzas de adopción y sin lazo alguno estaba generando la pérdida gradual de su razón. Si vivía o perecía al final de su sendero no le importaba más, ella estaba vacía por dentro añorando el calor humano, y al verse privada del mismo al igual que de sus esperanzas solo esperaba pacientemente a la muerte. Ella quien alguna vez fue la niña más optimista, ruidosa, abierta y feliz del mundo había pasado a ser la otra cara de la moneda… una criatura pesimista que desvaloraba su vida, silenciosa, infeliz y cerrada en sí misma.

Deambuló por la nieve dos días sin detenerse hasta que de repente, en pleno campo abierto fue hallada por los padres de Frodi; visualizó a la dama como un ángel, _"el ángel de Odín"_ sin embargo al señor de la familia lo viró como al mismísimo diablo, un _"wendigo"_ para ser exactos por el enorme contraste. Fue llevada de la mano de la madre al hogar, recibida como una pequeña sirvienta de acuerdo a la voluntad del portador –de aquel entonces– de la Espada Victoriosa, y por consecuencia conoció al _heredero de la Espada Victoriosa_ y quien sería su primer lazo importante en la vida, Frodi.

Al principio Lyfia era una niña muy insegura, casi no hablaba y tampoco sonreía… difícilmente lo hacía, era muy sensible y casi siempre lloraba cuando era reprendida por algún accidente durante su deber producto de su torpeza. Pero con el transcurrir del tiempo nació su amistad con Frodi y la herida de su corazón sanó paulatinamente, permitiendole así volver a ser la niña alegre, optimista, enérgica, y traviesa que alguna vez fue y creyó fallecida junto a sus padres. Aunque no pudo volver a recordar a sus progenitores ni el amor que ellos le dieron en sus primeros años, siente que lo vivido en su vida anterior no fue olvidado en su corazón; porque incluso sin poder recordar el calor de lo que era amar y sentirse amada, fue capaz de amar a los que estimaba y demostrarlo.

Era un pequeño conejo asustado que al llegar a un nuevo hogar pudo encontrar la felicidad para brincar alegremente sobre los campos helados, valorando los lazos formados.

 _«Nada de lo que sucede se olvida aunque tú no puedas recordarlo»_ —(Zeniva, Spirited Away)

* * *

 **"Tan cerca de la muerte y tan lejos de ella"**

* * *

 _«Nada nace ni nada perece. La vida es una agregación, la muerte una separación»_

En el poco tiempo que llevaba existiendo Lyfia fue varias veces asechada por la muerte. Como aquel día que la muerte se llevó a sus padres, cuando huyó del orfanato a los 6 años experimentando la inanición y el frío extremo sobre su piel, al igual que en las escasas ocasiones donde llegaba a enfermar y no había médicos disponibles para atenderla, cuando se extraviaba en el bosque exponiéndose a los peligros que significaban los animales salvajes. En especial cuando a sus 17 años se rebeló contra Andreas y fue tachada de criminal exponiéndose a la condena eterna y a la infamia.

Creía haber superado por completo su miedo a la muerte; sin embargo cuando la madre de Frodi falleció al intentar dar a luz, descubrió que ella no temía a la muerte en sí… más bien, le aterraba que pudiera amenazar con llevarse a sus seres queridos antes que a ella. Le aterrorizaba que la muerte se encargara de dejarla completamente sola para que poco después se la llevara a ella cuando estuviese agonizando en su corazón.

Sin embargo, Lyfia no llegó a comprender lo que la muerte significaba en realidad hasta que la experimentó en carne propia, cuando sintió que su vida se esfumaba en aquel halo de luz frente a los ojos de la persona más importante. La muerte no es el fin… solo es una separación, un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo comienzo que por poco y lo provoca con su propia mano.

La revolucionaria murió a manos del Escudo de Asgard y descendió al Helheim, pero fue devuelta por la misma diosa de la muerte la pequeña doncella de la nieve a Odín.

 _«La doncella volvió a vivir después de la batalla, pero la revolucionaria fue a morir al campo de batalla»_

Lo que nadie supo a excepción de Odín, fue que la revolucionaria al morir tuvo un reencuentro emotivo con dos figuras que fueron borradas de su mente pero en su corazón reconoció de inmediato al extremo de correr y abalanzarse sobre ellos.

 _"Aquí estoy… ¡Papi…! ¡Mami!"_

Sin embargo, sus adorados padres fueron consciente por la voluntad de Odín que aún no había llegado la hora final de Lyfia y que ese estado de muerte solo era temporal. Cuando regresó a la vida como intermediaria de su dios, el recuerdo de haber visto a sus padres al morir se perdieron en la neblina. Pero la difunta pareja estaba conforme con haberla visto una vez más luego de muchos años, aunque ellos no fueran recordados por protección de su pequeña ellos seguirían en su corazón y eso es lo que importa.

.

 **~Owari~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Como Toei Animation jamás se molestó ni se molestará en desarrollar su historia, yo lo hice en su lugar (con ayuda de una buena amiga mía) para poder recordarla para algo que no sea el shippeo obligado (te odio Toei) ¬¬

PD: Sí, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes y de paso hacerme sufrir a mí misma (seeh... soy un " _poquito_ " sadomasoquista).


End file.
